villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dolph Ziggler
Nicholas Theodore "Nick" Nemeth (Nicky/Dolph Ziggler) (born July 27, 1980) is a wrestler that appears in the WWE. He is a former two-time World Heavyweight Champion who has also held the Intercontienal Championship 6 times and is currently the champion. He has also held the United States Championship twice. He also won the 2012 money in the bank match. History Spirit Squad Stable 2005-2006 Dolph Ziggler was a member of the Spirit Squad where he was named "Nicky". Ziggler and the rest of the Spirit Squad mainly feuded with D-Generation X but he and the rest of them were sent away and Ziggler wasn't seen for awhile. Return 2008-2009 Dolph Ziggler returned to the WWE on RAW where he started a habit of introducting himself to other superstars. On his first match back, he lost to Batista but soon gained a victory over R-Truth. Intercontinental Championship; Relationship with Vickie Guerrero, and Feud with Edge 2010-2011 Dolph Ziggler was drafted to Smackdown where he set his sights on Championship gold. Ziggler was unsuccessful in winning championships from Rey Mysterio and John Morrison but eventually defeated Kofi Kingston for the Intercontinental Championship. Dolph Ziggler also at that time began his relationship with Vickie Guerrero. However, Ziggler would eventually lose is Intercontinental Champion back to Kingston after a 5 month regin. In the same night he lost the Intercontinental Champion, Ziggler won the fatal four way match to become number one contender for the World Heavyweight Champion. This began an intense rivalery with Edge as Ziggler faced him in several matches to win the World Heavyweight Championship but was unsuccessful (even with Vickie Guerrero helping him out). Eventually, Ziggler was given the title by Vickie after she fired Edge eariler in the night. However, the celebration was short lived as Teddy Long returned and it was soon revealed that Dolph Ziggler was the one that attacked Teddy Long awhile agon. Long then rehires Edge and Edges wins back the World Heavyweight Championship from Ziggler with a Spear and ends the feud. United States Champion 2011 Ziggler is then drafted back to RAW and begins a feud with John Morrison again. Ziggler lost to John Morrison in a tag team match at WrestleMania 27 he soon defeated Kofi Kingston to win his first United States Championship at Capital Punishment 2011 in June. Dolph Ziggler would then began to team with Jack Swagger with Vickie Guerreo though they would unsuccessfully try to get the Tag Team titles from Air Boom (Kofi Kingston and Evan Bourne) on multiple occasions. Later that year beggining in September, Ziggler entered a fued with Zach Ryder over his united states tittle. Ziggler went on to defeat Ryder everytime to retain, until the TLC paperview in December where Ziggler was defeated for the tittle ending his reign. WWE Tittle Pursuits (2011-2012) After losing the United States Championship to Ryder, Ziggler begin to pursue CM Punk for his WWE Championship. He earned a oppurtunity to fight for the championship after defeating Punk in a gaunlent match follwoing interfence from John Laurinaitis. At the 2012 Royal Rumble, Ziggler failed to defeat Punk for the championship. He also failed to capture the tittle at the Elimination Chamber the following month being the second person to be eliminated by Chris Jericho. Following this him and Swagger would constantly pursue the Tag Team Champions Kofi Kingston and R Truth. Following a loss at the Over the Limit paper per view, Ziggler showed signs of wanting to break away from Swagger and Guerreo. In June, Ziggler became number one contender for the World Heavyweight championship after winning a fatal 4 way. He however failed to win against champion Sheamus. Soon after Ziggler and Swagger ended their partnership and Ziggler defeated Swagger to get Gurerreos affection. World Heavyweight Champion (2012-2013) In July, Ziggler defeated Alex Riley to qualify for the World Heavyweight Championship Money In The Bank Ladder Match. At the event Ziggler defeated the others to capture the breifcase earning him a guranteed oppurtunity for a World Heavyweight Championship Match over the next year. Ziggler failed to cash in the briefcase twice in 2 weeks following his win. He soon entered a fued with Chris Jericho claiming Jericho has lost his touch, resulting in Ziggler being attacked twice. Jericho defeated him at SummerSlam 2012 in August. The following night on RAW, Ziggler defeated Jericho in a rematch retaining his Money In The Bank Contract and resulting in Jericho's contract being termininated. Moveset Signatures *Multiple Arm Drops: Dolph Ziggler would drop a series of elbows to the downed opponent before dropping a bigger one. *Superkick: Dolph Ziggler blasts his opponents with a vicious Superkick. This used to be one of his finishers but is now used as a signature move. *Jumping DDT: Ziggler leaps at his opponets and drops them down with a DDT. Finishers *Zig Zag: Dolph Ziggler's main finisher. Ziggler would jump to the back of the opponent and slam his neck right onto the mat. *Sleeper Hold: Ziggler puts his opponets to sleep with this move. This move is infamous for putting large wrestlers like Kane and Big Show to sleep. Category:Male Category:Wrestlers Category:Arrogant Category:Leader Category:Redeemed Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Charismatic Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:On & Off Category:Tragic Category:Successful Category:Lover Stealers Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Opportunists